Ticklish angels
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Part 2 for "I know how to make you smile". Dean find out that Cas is ticklish...


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>___

_And here is part 2 for "I know how to make you smile"  
>And guys, it is actualy sad that i have to write this down, but Dean and Cas are NOT LOVERS in MY Fanfictions nor in the show itself, so please STOP asking me when they will kiss. It is very annoying! -_-<em>

_Anyway i hope you like the second part, it was a lot of fun to write it.  
>I hope it is okay and that my english isn't THAT bad<em>

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic___

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english .<em>

_Hope you like it :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ticklishangels<em>**

Dean could hardly believe it.

Castiel, an angel of the lord, a powerful warrior of God was now reduced to a giggling and squeaking mess and all because he had slipped his hand underneath his friend's dress shirt and wiggled his fingers over the soft skin.

Castiel almost exploded with laughter the first time Dean's fingers had made contact with his sensitive skin and it took him not even a minute and his face was bright red and that's when Dean had stopped his playful attack.

Now he looked down at a still giggling and panting mess that was Castiel.

The angel had managed to throw Dean off of him, but the hunter was skilled enough to jump right back to his side. He had grabbed the angel's hands with one of his own and held them tightly above his head, the other hand had attacked his belly and sides until Castiel had managed to roll almost completely onto his belly to protect himself from further attacks.

Now he lay there, panting and still giggling a bit.

"Cas?" Dean asked with much amusement in his voice and he grinned when Castiel turned his head slightly to look at him.

His eyes sparkled with so much joy and confusion at the same time and Dean couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Are you alright?"

Cas nodded his head, his smile widened and he rolled back onto his back.

Dean still hold tightly onto his hands, not daring to let him go in fear Cas would get revenge but the angel seemed not to think about revenge or anything like that at the moment.

"W-what was that?" he asked, making Dean chuckle.

"That, my friend, was tickling," the hunter said with a broad grin.

"So it was the same feeling you felt earlier when I did this to you?"

"Correct."

"I-I don't understand this Dean. This whole situation wasn't funny at all for me but my body forced me to laugh. Why?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Cas. It has something to do with the nervous system. I touch one of your tickle spots, like this one…"

He poked Cas' belly and grinned when a shriek broke out of the angels throat.

"…and you laugh…or squeal, shriek…something like that."

"Are there any other spots which are ticklish than just my abdominal region?"

Again Dean had to chuckle.

"Oh yes, there are a lot of other spots as you have seen when you tickled me earlier."

A low growl left Dean's throat when Cas grinned at him knowingly.

But Dean's lips also turned into an evil grin.

"Do you want to find out for yourself Cas?"

To his surprise the angel nodded his head.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am Dean. I would love to find out more about this…this…"

"Tickling."

"…yes tickling. It is an interesting feeling and it is…fun I think."

Dean's eyes began to sparkle and his grin widened.

"Fine. You are brave angel. Very brave."

"Why?"

"Oh you will see. But for now…"

The hunter reached to the side and opened a drawer and pulled out one of his ties.

"…give me your hands Cas."

"What? Why?"

"It is better if I tie you up. I don't want to get angel-punched by you, you know?"

"That sounds logical."

Dean rolled his eyes and started to tie his hands to the bed post.

"No angel mojo allowed, okay? That's cheating."

The angel nodded and waited patiently for Dean to start.

The hunter chuckled and he opened his friend's Trenchcoat and suit jacket.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Dean. I want to find out how it feels."

Dean's grin widened so much his cheek started to hurt.

"I am sure you will regret your choice within the next minutes."

"Why?"

"Oh you'll see. And now shut up and let me do all the work."

Castiel opened his mouth and wanted to say something to this but to his horror a loud squeal followed by giggling poured out of his mouth when Dean's fingers dug into his sides and started to wiggle around.

"What is this? Already giggling are we? Ohhh this will be sooooo much fun Cas~."

Castiel didn't know why but Dean's teasing words seemed to increase the ticklish feeling so much more and his giggling grew louder by the second and he started to lightly pull on his restraints when Dean's finger crawled slowly upwards until they were teasing his lower ribs and that made the angel shriek and buck. He arched his back a little, biting his lower lip but he couldn't hold back his giggling anymore. Slowly he closed his eyes, let his head fall back and just giving into the weird but funny feeling that started to spread through his whole body.

"Awww look at that~. Is this already too much for the little angel? Is he too ticklish for that~?"

Cas shook his head, giggling turning slowly into laughter the higher Dean's fingers crawled and he arched his back more and more.

"No? It is not too much?"

Another shake of his head and more frantic giggling coming from the angel when Dean's fingers teased his highest ribs, right underneath his armpits which made him squeal adorably every time the hunter poked his fingers into this one little spot, making him jump and arch his back more. Every poke felt like an electric shock which wentthrough his whole body and it made him pull on his restraints even more. Especially when Dean started to tease his armpits by gently dragging his forefingers up and down the soft fabric of his thin dress shirt.

"Well Cassie? How does it feel?"

"I-It fehehehels funny."

Dean grinned at that.

"Oh yeah? Well then I am sure _this _feels funny too?"

"AHH! Deahahahan!"

The hunter laughed as he dug into the hollows under Castiel's arms, wiggling his fingers into the middle of them, blunt fingernails scratching through the fabric of his shirt until the angel was full on laughing. He wriggled around in his bonds, pulled on them, tried to yank is arms down, but he couldn't. At least not without using his angel powers but that would be cheating as Dean had said…

"Hmm let's see how do you like that…"

"GAHAHAHA! DEAHAHAHAN WAHAHAIT!"

"Awww is _this _too much for you?" Dean asked with an evil grin on his lips when he slipped his hands underneath Castiel's dress shirt and attacked his bare armpits with wiggling and prodding fingers.

"Y-YEHEHEHES IT IHIHIS. PLEAHAHAHSE!"

"Please what?"

"S-STOHOHOHOP!"

"Oh no angel, I am not going to stop. I'm going to tickle you until you see stars!" Dean said, chuckling evilly and he raked his hands up and down Castiel's ribs and sides which made the angel buck and shriek, shaking his head back and forth and arching his back off of the bed when Dean lingered at his highest ribs, slowly starting to count them.

"Hm let us see how many ribs the little angel has, shall we?"

"No Dean, please. I…AH! Nohohohoho!"

"One, two, three, four…awww damn it Cas, stay still. Now I have to start all over again~."

"No Dean, go awahahahay ahhh NO!"

The hunter couldn't help but laugh when his best friend threw his head back and booming laughed filled the air when Dean suddenly changed tactics. He had grabbed Castiel's sides and massaged his thumbs into his lowest ribs, making him almost scream with laughter, hands pulling desperately at his bonds and feet drumming onto the mattress behind him.

"Looks like I've found one of the angel's sweet spots, huh? Tickle, tickle, tickle Cassie~."

Castiel couldn't answer.

He was too busy laughing his little angel heart out.

He had never felt such a weird and yet so funny feeling before.

It was a mix between torture and pleasure at the same time.

Dean was a very skilled tickler, he had to admit, but slowly he felt how his body got weaker and weaker by the second and it was time for a little break.

Dean seemed to notice that as well and he slowed his tickling down until he stopped completely to give his friend a little break.

"Awww was that too much?"

Cas nodded, still giggling a bit and he opened his eyes and Dean had to chuckle himself when he could see the happiness sparkling in the bright blue eyes.

"Having fun?"

Another nod.

"Reeeeaaaaly~?" Dean teased and he walked his fingers slowly up Cas' sides, grinning when his friend twitched and giggled.

The hunter laughed when another nod followed to his question and he pulled his hands back, only to push the white dress shirt up.

"Hey Cas. Want to play a little game with me?"

"W-what game?"

Dean's grin widened.

"Let's see how long you can keep from laughing."

"I'll try."

"Good. Let's see if you make it," Dean said and he started to poke Cas' belly, searching for the weak areas and heck Cas had a lot of them what his twitching muscles proved him.

He jumped when skillful fingers started to wiggle all over his belly, paying attention to all those little sweet spots they have found earlier and it became difficult for him to keep his laughter in. Cas bit into the sleeve of his Trenchcoat when Dean wiggled his forefingers over the weak spots next to his belly button which made his whole body spasm and the silly grin on his face widened with each gentle stroke over his skin.

"Don't laugh Cas. This is very serious."

His grin widened even more at those words and he bit harder into his sleeve.

"Silly angel. He can't be serious."

Cas tried to hold it back.

He really tried but Dean's teasing words were just too much for him and he started to giggle.

He squeezed his eyes shut, teeth biting down onto his sleeve so hard that his jaw started to hurt slightly when Dean stroked one of his forefingers in wide circles all over his belly, drawing them closer and closer until the finger was circling his belly button.

"Heh. I wonder how long it takes until you rip your sleeve apart."

Cas opened one of his eyes and tried to glare at the hunter but Dean only waggled his eyebrows and the angel shrieked until loud laughter poured out of his moth when a teasing finger suddenly wiggled into his belly button.

"Looks like I have found another sweet spot~. And you've lost our little game by that way. Such a shame. I expected a bit more of an angel of the lord."

Cas shrieked and pressed something in Enochian through his loud laughter and Dean tilted his head questioningly.

"I am sorry. What was that?"

"I-I sahahahid S-STOP IT!"

"Awww but why? I thought you were having fun? And you certainly have because you're laughing soooo much right now. How could I stop when you have soooo much fun~?"

"Th-thahhat feels t-too fuhuhunny Deahahahan."

Dean couldn't keep himself from laughing out loud at that and he threw his head back with loud laughter, stopping his tickling for a moment which made Cas sigh in relief.

"You're too much for me Cas," Dean giggled and he whipped away a little tear as he looked down at the still smiling angel.

"I only said the truth and…Dean? Why are you looking at me like this?"

Dean grinned and he grabbed the angels sides, holding them down and waggled his eyebrows at him again.

"If you think that was a funny feeling let's see how funny _this _will feel…"

And Cas screamed, arching his back, bending his knees up so far that he hit Dean in the back with them and he doubled over with laughter when Dean blew a big raspberry right into his belly button. And another and another until his laughter went silent and he let his head fall back into the soft pillow, just giving into the feeling that spread through his whole body all the while pulling desperately at his bonds…

Dean grinned and blew one last raspberry before he pulled back.

"Well, how was that Cas? Tickles good eh?"

The answer was only a weak nod and a little giggle coming from the Warrior.

"Hmm let's see how ticklish you're here…"

Cas eyes widened when he could feel how Dean pulled his pants down just a little bit to expose his hip bones.

"Ready?"

The angel let his head fall back, his giggling increased when he could feel how the hunter grabbed his hip bones with his hands.

"Not really…"

Dean grinned evilly.

"Too bad for you~."

And he dug in…and Castiel screamed and bucked so hard he almost threw Dean off of him.

Thumbs started to massage his hip bones and it drove him insane with laughter.

His whole body twisted from side to side, arms pulling desperately at his bonds and feet kicking out wildly behind Dean's back, but the hunter just kept tickling. Since Castiel was an angel he don't needed to breathe like a human and he used this to his advantage.

It was rare to see how Castiel let go like that. The sound of his laughter was almost angelic and it was contagious and soon Dean was laughing nearly as hard as the angel.

"STOPSTOPSTOP! DEAAAAAAN! NOOOO!" Cas screamed and now it was Dean's turn to worry about a noise complaint.

But these worries were quickly forgotten when Cas squealed absolutely adorably and Dean laughed and scratched his nails gently over his hip bones.

"What is wrong angel? Can't you take it anymore? Tickles too much?"

"YEHEHEHEHS! PLEASE! STOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Hmm let me think about this…nope. Sorry buddy, but this is way too much fun. Let's just move on and try….here!"

Another scream, followed by booming laughter as Dean reached behind him and started to squeeze the angel's thighs which seemed to be his most ticklish spot so far because he bucked and squirmed, shaking his head back and forth and tears started to roll down his bright red cheeks and his legs kicking outwildly.

"Woa easy there tiger," Dean laughed as Cas almost managed to throw him off of him.

"Man this feels like riding a rodeo horse," he laughed when Cas bucked so hard under him that he had to use one of his hands to keep himself from falling off of the hysterical laughing angel.

Castiel paid no attention to his words anymore.

Too caught in his laughing fit he tried one last time to free himself and with one last pull he managed to free himself from his bonds. Immediately he reached for the still tickling hand, all the while laughing and squirming around, but he couldn't reach it. He tried a counter attack, getting Dean by surprise when he dug into his sides, tickling him until he fell off of him, laughing.

"Truce! TRUCE! CAHAHAHAHAHAS!" Dean yelled when Cas went straight for his hips, knowing it would break him in a matter of seconds and he grinned down at him.

He pulled his hands back and let himself fall back, panting heavily and whipping away his own tears of mirth.

"Truce…" he giggled.

Silence filledthe roomthat was broken only by the gentle and soft breathing of the two friends.

"Well Cas…" Dean tried to break the silence and he turned his head to the angel, smiling at him.

"…how does it feel to get tickled?"

Castiel returned his smile when he turned his head to the hunter.

"It is an interesting and funny feeling. But it is too strong at some places…"

Dean had to chuckle at that and an evil glint appeared in his eyes again.

"At some places? Dude you were screaming so much when I just poked your ribs that I was afraid you would blow out all the windows!"

The angel felt how his cheek started to burn when he blushed and he quickly hid his face behind his hands, giggling in embarrassment.

"Oh Cassie, no need to be embarrassed by that. I think it was kinda cute," Dean teased with a poke to his ribs which made the angel shriek and roll away from him.

"That reminds me…I haven't tried your feet yet…"

"My feet?"

Castiel peeked through his fingers when Dean slid down to the end of the bed and pulling his legs into his lap. He took off his dress shoes slowly, enjoying the confused looks he got from his friend.

"Oh don't look at me like that Cas. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, it just confuses me…that's all."

"Don't worry. I willbringlightinto thedark soon."

The moment the socks came off and wiggling fingers made contact with his soles Castiel was caught in another laughing fit, rolling around on the bed, fists pounding the mattress and he tried to free his feet from the hunter's strong grip.

But Dean wouldn't let him go, not yet.

He was enjoying this way too much and he kept tickling him, laughing along with him and enjoying the playful time he could spend with Cas.

Times like these were rare and it was more important to take advantage of this, to laugh and to just have some carefree fun before they would be back in their dangerous life again….

When Sam later came back to the motel, hands full of bags with food, he could hear loud laughter echoing through the hallway of the small motel and he raised his eyebrow with confusion.

When he opened the door he couldn't believe what he saw.

Castiel was rolling around on the bed, one hand wrapped around his chest, the other was hitting the bed while he laughed hysterical.

His big brother was holding the angels ankles in a headlock and wiggled his fingers all over his soles, laughing along with him.

Sam quickly put his food bags to the side and closed the door before he cleared his throat to let both of them know he was there.

Dean looked up, a broad grin on his lips which widened even more when he could see his little brother.

"Hi Sammy. Already back?"

Sam shook his head and crossed his arms before his chest, lips twitching upwards when he looked at a laughing Castiel who send him pleading looks.

"What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing Sammy. Just found out that angel boy here is super ticklish."

Sam chuckled and shook his head again. These dorks…

"How did you find out?"

"_He _started it," Dean said and he pointed at Castiel with his head.

Sam couldn't help but grin.

"Looks like "angel boy" has managed to put you in a much better mood huh?"

"Oh you have no idea Sammy," Dean grinned and winked at him before he stopped his tickling and released Cas' feet.

The angel quickly pulled his feet away, laughter turning into giggling until he stopped completely after a little while.

"Are you alright Cas?" Sam asked and his friend nodded his head while whipping away his tears of mirth.

"Good. I know Dean can overdo it sometimes."

"Heh, you should know best Sammy~."

Cas knitted his brows together and looked at Dean questioningly.

"Does this mean Sam is also ticklish?"

"Oh you have no idea Cas. He screams like a girl whenever I tickle him, right Sammy?"

Sam grumbled and quickly turned around.

"Shut up you jerk!"

"Can't stand the truth bitch?"

The younger hunter just rolled his eyes and sat at the small table their motel room offered them.

"Just shut up and eat something. You look like you really need something to eat right now."

"Oh you have no idea. How about another round when I am done eating Cas?"

Castiel only shrieked and a wing beat later he was gone.

Dean only shook his head and laughed with much amusement.

"Silly angels…"

**_The End_**


End file.
